Deadly Uppercuts and Lethal Jabs
by Dreamin'OfABlondeFang
Summary: Changing the whole story up. Imagine the biggest war in history, since I'm too tired to look it up, and multiply it by a katrillion. That's whats in store for the world when Maximum Ride, the champion in a mutant fight ring, starts to unearth who- or what, she really is. After flying away into an inky black oblivion, will she find out whats going on in time to stop this disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Uppercuts and Lethal Jabs**

**A/N: Hey guys! This story might've been done before, I dunno. But I decided to try it out. **

**SONG TO LISTEN TO WHILE READING:**

**ONE MORE BY SUPERCHIC[K]**

**Disclaimer: (I really need to do these more often) I. DON'T. OWN. THE. FREAKIN'. SERIES. But we all wish that we did, don't we? But not all of them have a plan... Mwahaha...**

* * *

><p>My cage door opened, revealing an all too familiar face. Jeb, in all his blotchy skinned and pimple coated facial glory.<p>

"Good morning, Maximum." He said, smiling to reveal a row of knarled, near yellow, teeth.

"I'm here to offer you a deal." I glanced up at him vacantly, even though, in my mind, I was secretly interested in this 'deal' of his.

"One hundred more. Then I'll let you go." I raised an eyebrow, not believing that there wasn't a catch.

"But," Aaaannnnddd here's the catch.

"The fight's are to be _To The Death_. All of them." I shuddered inwardly, To The Death rounds always gave me the willies, not that I'd ever let them show. The Death rounds are pretty self explainatory, but incase some of you are bad at catching onto details, I'll explain. To The Death rounds are where me and another mutant fight until one or the other is dead. Or until we're _both_ dead. Either one works for the sick minded freaks who started this whole shebang.

I've only done one other To The Death round, and it didn't turn out the greatest...

* * *

><p><em>The kick to my kidney blinded me in pain, giving my opponent precious seconds, an opportunity to kill me.I looked up into his eyes, silently pleading for him not to kill me. His eyes opened slightly wider, and darkening so that I couldn't see the pupil. Not that I really could've in the first place. <em>

_**I'm only seven,**__ I thought. __**I'm going to die and I'm only seven. I don't even know how to fight! Why am I here? How is this fair? What did I do to deserve this? **__My crazed and paranoid thoughts must've been showing on my sweat covered, dirt ridden face. Because my attacker with the slightly frightening black eyes stood up and helped me to my feet. _

_"I won't kill her." He said. Boo's rang out through the crowd. They came here for entertainment and money, they didn't care about us. We were nothing. Mere specks in a painting, as opposed to themselves, they thought that they were the whole painting. While we were nothing. _

_It. Just. Wasn't. Fair._

_Mean looking guards came into the ring, dragging out the tall man in black. Fear and sorrow flooded his face. I never thanked him. That was only because I never saw him again._

_They killed him because he saved me._

* * *

><p>The unexpected flashback made me shudder. But I'd do it if it meant I could go.<p>

I'd do almost anything to get out.

I'm more experienced now you might say. In fact, I haven't been beaten in the ring since that night. I guess being spared bucks up your spirit.

I nodded at Jeb. "I'll do it."

He smiled, "Excellent. You'll begin today. How much money should I bet-"

I looked up at him. "I'll begin _and_ finish today." Damn me and my stubborn streak. Jeb's already wide eye's opened wider, creating a frog effect.

"Maximum, I can't risk you-"

"I'm finishing _today_, Jeb!" I yelled, I was never afraid of raising my voice against Jeb. Never. He wouldn't hurt his prize mutant would he? Yes he would.

Apparently Jeb didn't take well to being yelled at by his prisoner, because as soon as the words came out of my mouth his face contorted in rage. He snapped his fingers, signaling bodyguards or whatever to come into the room.

I. Was. Screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its really short, I promise the chapters'll get longer! Authors honor!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**5 reviews= 2 weeks to update**

**10 reviews= 1 week to update**

**15+= Almost immediately!**


	2. Fighting the Enemy, With a Mop

**/\Deadly Uppercuts and Lethal Jabs/\**

**A/N:**

**Wow. Guys, that was really REALLY fast! Thank you all SO much! If anyone has any info on what Ty's planning, please inform me. My somethings-gonna-happen senses are tingling again... Enjoy! And I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update when I said I would! Honest!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>mAx PoV<strong>_

The goons approached me. Like I said before, I was screwed. A thought blew across my mind as a hand reached inside to get me. _I won't be able to fight if they beat me up_. My freedom. The chance was fading, _fast_. I needed to do something._ Anything_. I looked around frantically, what was I looking for...? How should I know! Something marked, _Objects of Mass Doom?_ Nah, wouldn't be that easy. Damn.

The guys hand had formed a death grip around my wrist. He yanked me out and I tumbled through the small opening, bumping into someone's foot. I jumped up and surveyed the surrounding area. Cage, cage, cage, cage, mop, cage, cage, wait. REWIND! Mop! Can be used as a weapon! I lunged toward it, which, was not a good idea on my part. Goon #2 caught me around the waist and threw me away from my potential weapon. Now I felt eyes on me, the other mutants were staring at us fighting.

I thought of what they did to little sister and my vision turned red with fury. _They. Would. Die._ I advanced on them as I stood, fear flashed through their faces like lightning before the mask was replaced. I let out an almost inhuman growl and they stepped back. I launched myself at them, purposely missing and landing in the pile of cages behind them. I hid and snuck around in the shadows, like an awesome ninja. An awesome _dead_ ninja. Well, almost dead. I'm not the best optimist in the world. I peeked over the top of a cage, the guy inside poked me in the side and I looked down, glaring. When I saw his face though, I gasped. It was Angel. In a boy version. Holy mother-

There was a crashing noise to my right, crap. I'd gasped, giving them my position for free. Yay! Not. I shimmied really fast towards a door. A really familiar door... WITH A MOP LEANING AGAINST THE FRAME! Hahaha! I got it! I reached out grabbing the mop and spun around to Goon#1 and Goon#2, preparing to swing when a hand clamped around my mouth and another around my waist. Greeeaaaaaat...

I swung the mop back and hit the guy on the head, and I think he fell down judging by the thump I heard. I extended my wings and launched myself onto the Goons's heads. The mop was swinging everywhere, hitting the two over and over again, _TWANG!_ Crap. Dart-gun. Shoulda remembered ol' Jeberdoodle, huh? I fell to the ground, suddenly dizzy. Everything was spinning. I felt sick. The walls were closing in, _I was going to be squished._ I looked around, trying to see something. _Anything._ Then I saw them. A set of pure black eyes stared into mine for a split second before I blacked out. Hadn't I seen them before?

_**FaNg pOv**_

Noises swirled around my cage. Only one was familiar- no, make that two. My two 'owners'. Jeb Batchelder, and Hans Gunther-Hagen. They were discussing the upcoming fight. I caught only snipets of the conversation, but at least it gave me information about who I was going to take down later this week.

The guys name was Max. Short for Maximum, probably a big-shot who thinks he's all that. Wait'll I snap his neck. Back to details, I was fighting him in a To The Death round. I shuddered, a memory of my dad coming back in a rush.

* * *

><p><em>Jeb and Dr. Dunka Funka Badunka came into the room, voices echoing through the room. Jeb bent down infront of my cage. A mixture of sadness and glee (what a weird combination) evident on on his repulsive face. <em>

_"Fang. We need to talk." He said slowly as if explaining complicated mathmatical equations to a three year old, who wasn't getting it. Which was almost true, only I was five, and clearly getting what he was saying. _

_"We had to kill you father." Horror and pure fury crashed through me. They KILLED him?_

_"What. Do you mean exactly?" I said, malice heavily coating my words. I tried really hard to keep them from quivering, and I guess it worked pretty well because they both flinched under my glare, which I had learned to perfect from my dad. Who they'd KILLED._

_"He refused to do his job. The penalty is death."_

_"SINCE WHEN DO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE RULES?" I shouted at them, enfuriated at their stupid new 'rules'._

_"We've always had them, and we expect you all to follow them."_

_"Yeah. Because you all must toooootally obay the law. I'll bet this is illegal, scratch that, I __know__ this is illegal. You're making __kids__ younger than me __fight until they're dead__. I'm __five__." Jeb's face turned red with anger and he stalked away._

_"Keep acting like that and you might just be next, young man." He said before vanishing outside the large room._

* * *

><p>I'd sure bucked up since then. Sharpening my skills to perfection. Defeating anyone and anything in the ring. My dad deserved that much. I hardened my emotional mask as Jeb's face appeared through the metal mesh of the cage door. He smiled at me, showing his crocodile teeth.<p>

"Enjoy your meal, Fang." He said, slipping a rotten string cheese and a stale cracker through the bars. Then he walked away. I was just about to eat the cracker when there was a huge crash, _someone had gotten out of the cage._

I looked up, forgetting my food for a second. Through the mesh I could see the scene clearly. A girl with blonde hair (that had slightly noticable brown areas. Not that I noticed.) Was fighting off two larger guys that were at least two times the size of her. She ducked down behind a wall of cages, above the other noise I could hear her gasp. The two guys immediately were alerted of her position. I could hear her sliding on the ground towards a door with a mop leaning against it. I smirked, she had to have seen that and went after it. The mop disappeared from view with only a glimpse of her hand grabbing the handle. I saw her jump up and onto a stack of cages piled three high and then... Wait. She's like me?

I should probably explain before you get to confused. You see, some genius (read: wackjob) scientists decided it was a great idea to try to mix the DNA of a bird and a human, the product? You're looking at it. And apparently, she was one of them too. Anyways...

She opened her _wings_ and propelled herself at the two bodyguards. She swung the mop wildly, not the best strategy, but she got in a few good hits.

Then a twange filled air and she fell to the ground, gasping. She looked around fractically, fear radiating off of her. That surprised me. She didn't seem like the kind to scare easily. Then she stared straight into my eyes. I sat there, staring back, and probably looking like a complete freaking doofus. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she passed out. The two guys got up off the ground, dusting off the fact that they just got beat up by a girl. One picked her up, throwing her onto his shoulder. Her wings unfolded and dragged on the floor. They took her into a room in the corner, where screaming could be heard regularly. For a minute I lost my emotionless mask and felt sympathy and an almost overwhelming sense to defend her before I re-gathered my wall and stared on, blankly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Whaddo you think? It's longer, right? And it was cool! And it had Fang! Weird how she cusses more then he does... I might have to change that... Well she does talk more... But still.<strong>

**Well, here's the reviewing thingy-mobob-jiger-raccoon. **

**Haha, raccoon. I remember in Science class learning about the Endoplasmic Reticulum... Mr. Foster said we could call it the ER and I blurted out, "Emergency Raccoon?" What? It was the first thing that came to my mind! And I wasn't exactly listening... I was writing this! That's a good excuse! Right?**

**Anyways,**

**5= 2 weeks**

**10= 1 week**

**15+= Very very soonly! (As soon as my beta gets to it :D)**

**And since I feel so HORRIBLE, I'll try to post another one tonight.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3: The crappiest chapter yet

:.:Deadly Uppercuts and Lethal Jabs:.:

A/N: HOLY _CRAP _IT'S BEEN LIKE SEVEN MONTHES!

**THIS IS THE LINEBREAK! SAY HI TO IT! IT WANTS TO DANCE! DANCE MINIONS! DANCE!**

_mAx PoV_

I cracked open my eyes to see whom? Jeb. It isn't exactly a wake up call that you want. Just a warning. I did the first thing that came to mind. What was it? To jack-knife to my feet and beat up the bad guys? No. To groan and fall back asleep? Nope. To stick my tongue out at the whacko scientist? I'm sorry to admit it... But yeah. It was the only thing I could think of, so don't judge me.

He pulled his head out of my current line of sight, forcing me to sit up and look at him. Only problem? The body restraints. Damn Jeb and his tying up the mutant idea. I turned my head to yell a few choice words at him when I saw the table. _Needles, incision knifes, rolls of gauze..._ Oh God. What were they going to do? My eyes widened in fear while Jeb smiled mockingly. I gulped down the annoying sense of some-what terror and fixed my facial expression to reveal nothing, which is something I've gotten very good at over the years.

"Hello Maximum." Jerk.

"It's Max." Dipstick; Jeb sighed.

"I honestly wish that we didn't have to do this, Maximum. But you left us no choice," Idiot, I could see the anticipation in his eyes, and did he totally just ignore me when I corrected him about my name? I wonder which movie he just quoted... Huh.

"Yeah... Sure. I'll bet you'd enjoy seeing my death you-" I was cut off by the door flying open.

"Jeb, I am sorry to interupt, but you know we can't harm her. Especially before such a feat," and look who joined our little party! Dr. Gumball himself. He leaned over to whisper something in Jeb's ear. Bits and pieces reached my ears and I decided to listen in with my hawkish hearing.

"If she truely does this, and wins, then think of all the people who will show up to gamble. If we put our bets on her and _make_ her win, think of all the _money _we would get for future experiments!" He said, eyes lighting up with excitement. Jeb nodded and picked up a syringe. I felt my eyes widen to the size of potatoes. He stabbed it into a vein in my arm and the world faded to black. I hate it when this happens.

**THIS IS THE FREAKING LINEBREAK, IT'S HERE BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO CLICK A BUTTON.**

I woke up back in a cage, which didn't help my mood. Or the pounding headache. Shouts and shrieks like banshees rang out in the metal death box, dammit, It was starting again. I slid out of my previous fetal position into sitting upright, my wings were screaming from being cramped up in the cage.

I peeked out of the metal bars, observing the scenario. It was the same as always, drunken people with full wallets, jeering crowd members, fans of mine (of which I scoff at, just pedophiles trying to look at my ass.) And even a few rich people with nothing to do. Crackling came over the speakers as they set up adrenaline pumping music. Some rap song came blaring through and my cage opened, I bolted out.

Looking down, I saw that I had different clothes. Lighter weight for fighting, and they had my two signature colours, red and black. Black basketball shorts that are kind of crusty, but they'd work. And a red v-neck t-shirt, that was way too loose for my liking, someone could grab onto it and drag me down.

I clenched and un-clenched my fists, I just wanna get this over with. A grinding noise with a metallic edge to it screeched through the dust ridden pit in the ground, and a voice spoke through the speakers. Even with my enhanced hearing, I couldn't hear it. At this point, I'd blocked out any and all things from the world around me. The need to just _hit _something ruled me and anchored me to the ground.

_Let the games begin._

**!**

I'm almost finished. Forty-seven down. Forty-seven killed. I tried not to let the guilt get to me, but it was creeping up inside me, like when you want to throw up but can't because there's absolutely _nothing _left inside you. Yeah, now that I think about it, that sounds pretty... depressing; I can't think of any other way to describe it, though.

Smack! My opponent hit the ground _hard_. I felt the muscles in my legs tense, and I sprung forward and straddled the dog... thing. I wrapped my dirt-stained hands around its neck and twisted violently to the right, a sickening _snap_ reverberated through the air and I stood up and kicked it, just for good measure.

52 to go.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short, I'll try to put up another one tonight but it might not happen!<p> 


	4. Changing Point

Hey guys! So, um, I have no real excuse for the long wait. But I did just realize where I wanted to go with this story! (I had no original plot-line thingy before.) And a warning, this probably will NOT have a happy ending. It will have romance, drama, violence, maybe some steamy stuff if you want it (I'll do anything for y'all, truely), and so, so, SO much more drama. That is a promise, my lovelies. I will try never to make this boring, ever. And this story is going to take a turn none of you were ever expecting, and fast.

* * *

><p>(Sorry for the many upcoming cliffhangers ;D Oh, and the cussing. It's going to get nasty..) ENOUGH OF ME AND MY TALKING THOUGH!<p>

* * *

><p>(Not editted.)<p>

* * *

><p>Song of the chapter: Breath of Life by Florence + the Machine.<p>

_I was looking for a breath of life;  
>A little touch of heavenly light,<br>But all the choirs in my head sang "no"_  
>(not sure what it means... Just simply sounds all badass and depressing. Two of my favourite things!)<p>

* * *

><p>Max POV:<p>

I hated doing this, I hated, hated, hated it. I glanced to the ceiling, clenching my eyes shut and reaching out to anything of celestial guidance. I prayed for a sign, a sign that I could escape this fate. I didn't want this.

The world came back to me in a rush, no, literally. As in the air rushing from my lungs as if it couldn't wait to be released. I dropped to my knees and swung my legs around as I planted my palms to the gritty floor for some traction, the tip of my foot almost hit them in the back of the knee, but I was intercepted by another. I looked up, and began to start worrying for my life severly. I was in the ring with two fucking _giants_. One, to me, resembled an angel. Pure, white, innocent except for the pure bloodlust in those lightning-strike blue eyes.

The other was the angels opposite. A fallen angel, an angel of death. He had jet black hair cut in such a way, I couldn't believe it hadn't been ripped out. Long and flippy, it became an option of attack. I fell back, letting myself go limp. They weren't fooled in the slightest, flinging me into the wall; I brought my foot up and used my flying momentum to launch me away from the wall and into my angel of darkness. (No kidding, if I wasn't trying to kill him and vise-versa, I'd want to snog the living daylights out of him. Don't judge me, I'm still a teenage girl, okay?)

I crashed into his ribs and thought I may've heard the snapping of a rib, although I wasn't sure. I did a quick flip as he crashed into the ground, practically straddling his neck. I could easily pick up then drop my knee onto his neck, then watch the life fade out of it. The reason I didn't? I made a mistake. I looked into his eyes, those familiar and black as midnight eyes grounded me. My world stopped, and I heard nothing. Pictures flashed through my mind and I gripped my head, begging out loud for it to STOP.

But he and his partner showed no mercy to me. None. The blonde gripped my shoulders and threw me onto the ground beside his ally while I was struggling to keep the screaming and writhing in agony at bay. (And, no, it wasn't working very well.) The death angel had gotten up, and he planted his knee into my gut. I lifted my eyes to look into his again, and began to plead in my mind. A tickling feeling sparked in my stomach, and worked its way through my veins. I stopped screaming abruptly, the two staring weirdly at me when my face went blank. I didn't know what it was, but it felt... Natural, yet completely unnatural.

It wrapped around my heart, and my thoughts were frantic; what is going on? Was I dying? Somehow I knew the last one wasn't true. The pleading for life in my head became a chant. '_Release me, child of the night.' _The voice that'd spoke in my head wasn't my own, and I felt my eyes drag downwards to my arms, held securely above my head by the white headed attacker. Lines raced up my arms, glowing blue and gold. Shining like a light I'd seen in my dreams, as well as my nightmares.

_Nightmares_, my thoughts turned dark and commanding. '_You __will __release me_.' The lines in my arms froze, and retreated; my skin normal for a second. Then they flashed back faster than ever, burning into my skin a black and red ink in jagged lines like that on an old heart monitor. Both the boys looked at each other, a look of terrifyed realization in their eyes. I felt the grip loosen on my shoulder, then jerk completely free when the ring doors slammed open, armed men storming in and attempting to grab us all.

I didn't need to think to act, I ripped my wings through the closed-back shirt and rocketed into the dark sky, some-what fresh air speeding into my lungs. I should've looked back. I might've been able understand and save myself from this if I had, for the wings on my back weren't truely mine. Black as obsidian, terrifying as the war between Heaven and Hell, were my wings. The tips tinged gold. That would've been my first clue, I would've understood. But I didn't look back. I was _free_.

Fang POV:

I looked at Ignateous, better known as Iggy. He looked as scared as I knew I was. The 'police officers' morphed quickly into black-hooded figures. One stepped forward, freeing the innocent, unknowing, _trapped_ human soul from my body. The locks on my mind released, and I remembered everything. These figures were taking us back home, to plan our next course of action. We had unknowingly just started the war, the war between the two major domains. Heaven and Hell would clash, Light and Darkness, Good and Evil.

And the world would fall. All because of the one named Maximum.

* * *

><p>Ahahaha, I just confused you all! ;) Review any questions for me, and enjoy this cliffhanger while I go work on the next chapter. And yea, its really short, I'm so sorry!<p> 


End file.
